


Sex Solves Everything

by Bookworm4567



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel will fuck anything he gets paid to fuck, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Multi, Some OOCness, sexy relaxation techniques, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Vaggie decides that Charlie needs to relax and ropes in Angel Dust to help. Literally.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie/Angel Dust
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Sex Solves Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furryknightking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryknightking/gifts).



> I got a request and I hope I delivered! Enjoy :3

Well, that had been a total fucking disaster!

It was a few hours ago but Charlie was still reeling from it. Today had been the first group session with the patients, and for the first ten minutes it was actually going well, sinners were opening up-albiet a little reluctantly, and she wasn't totally sure that their stories were true-but still, it was progress!

Then Baxter had begun to talk about his issues with his mother, his need to impress her that had led to his illegal experiments in the hopes that he would finally win her approval. Charlie had been so proud of him, opening up like that!

Then Angel just had to go and put his booted foot in it:

_"Aww, did the poor little baby end up here because of some shitty mommy issues? HA! Bitch, please, you ended up here because you're a sadistic little freak, plain and simple! If ya wanted Mommy's approval so damn bad then why did ya carve her up, huh?"_

Baxter had completely sealed himself off and refused to say anumythjng else for the rest of the session. Charlie was furious, but of course she couldn't show it, she had to set an _example,_ didn't she? 

Goddamn Angel, she swore sometimes she really regretted asking him to move in!

Charlie took a deep breath, rubbing her hands over her face and into her hair, standing just outside her and Vaggies bedroom. She refused to be in a bad mood when she went in, Vaggie said that she had a surprise for her, something to help her relax, and from the familiar spark in her eye that could only mean one thing.

That made Charlie smile a little bit. She brushed down her jacket and twisted the doorknob, already eager for whatever her beautiful girlfriend had to give her. She opened the door with a smile on her face, a greeting on her lips-

That immediately froze when she saw none other than Angel Dust, the object of her irritation, laying on his back on their qieen bed, top hands tied artfully to the headboard and as naked as the day he was born.

Charlie stopped. She stared. She blushed "W-wha- _Angel?!"_

Angel grinned a wide, toothy grin "Hey toots. I hear I got some makin' up to do..."

"Indeed you do" came a soft voice from the end of the bed, smooth as velvet and rich as chocolate Charlie looked over and her blush deepened.

Vaggie smiled "Hey baby" 

Charlie was speechless. Vaggie looked incredible, wearing a gorgeous black lace teddy with a neckline that plunged to her naval, barely covering the soft swell of her breasts, the matching stockings around her slender legs making them sensual and beautiful. Charlie swallowed, heat pooling low in her belly as she took in the sight before her, then did it again. And again.

"Charlie? Are you listening to me?" Vaggie asked, a soft laugh in her voice.

"Think she's too busy starin' at your tits, babe" Angel added.

Charlie forced herself to meet Vaggies eye. Crap, had she been talking? "S-sorry, what?"

Vaggie walked over and Charlie's hands twiched with the powerful urge to touch her, but first she jus Lt had to ask "What is all this, Vaggie? Why is Angel here?"

Vaggie smiled, and raised her hands to Charlie's jacket to begin undoing the buttons "He's here for you, hon"

"F-for me?" Charlie was finding it harder and harder to think straight with her girlfriends deft fingers undoing her jacket and pulling it off of her shoulders. Vaggie nodded and let the red material drop to the floor.

"Yeah. I know how stressed you've been lately, and I know that it's mostly because of _him"_ she jerked her head to the figure on the bed, who shrugged his bound shoulders as if to say 'Guilty!' 

"So I thought you'd like to get hik alone, and then we could teach him some manners" Vaggie added, now pulling down the princess' black suspenders with a deceptively coy smile "So to speak"

Charlie swallowed as Vaggies fingers got to work on the buttons of her blouse, heat rushing beneath her skin at Vaggies soft words. It was true, she had imagined having Angel in this situation from time to time-just illicit little fantasies, nothing that she would ever act on. He was hot, okay?!-but now Vaggie had brought him to her like a gift, one that they could enjoy together. And Circles it was hot!

Her blouse finally fell to the floor but before Vaggie could get to work on her pants Charlie pulled her forward into a deep kiss. Vaggie made a noise of surprise but quickly returned the favour, her hands wrapped around the princess' exposed back while Charlie took the opportunity to explore every soft inch Vaggies teddy had on display, by the time they pulled apart they were both panting and both hopelessly aroused. Charlie squeezed Vaggie tight, a big smile all over her face "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, hun"

"Uhh, exCUSE me!" came a voice, almost forgotten, from the bed "What about me? When do I get a little love, huh?"

Charlie's smile dropped and she looked over Vaggies shoulder to shoot Angel a deathly look "You wait your turn..."

Rather than be afraid, Angel wriggled on the bed, positively titilated "Ooh, be gentle with me, Mommy!"

Charlie's lip twitched, and she turned her attention back to the sweet sinner in her arms. Dipping her head in she began peppering Vaggies neck with soft, sweet kisses that made the demoness hum. Slender hands swept up the princess' back, up to her bra clasp, and Charlie released a soft sigh against Vaggies neck as her breasts were released from their confinement and she briefly drew back so the lacy white garment could slip onto the floor. She saw Vaggies eye darken with lust as she looked at her, her skin a light pink from where her blush had spread to her chest.

Eagerly, Vaggie got to work on her pants as Charlie's fingers tangled in her hair, sucking lightly on her neck again as her pants and underwear were pushed to the floor, kicking her shoes and socks off with it. Only when the princess was completely naked did Vaggie draw back to look, and a low, masculine whistle penetrated the soft silence of the room.

"Nice..."

Charlie ignored Angel for now, reaching for Vaggie and hooking her fingers into the teddy, low on her hips "Lets get you out of this thing, love"

"This?" Vaggie drew a hand slowly up her side, a surefire way to drive her girlfriend insane "I thought that you'd like it"

"Believe me, I do!" Charlie responded, knowing she wasn't really offended "It looks breathtaking on you, I just think it would look even better on the floor..."

Vaggie blushed, and on the bed Angel snorted "God, that was fuckin' cheesy!"

"Angel, do I have to gag you?"

"Please do!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and concentrated on Vaggie. She slid her hands slowly down her body until she reached the Teddy's crotch. Teasingly she rubbed her there, pleased to find that she was already wet, and teased her more just to hear that soft gasp of arousal before she unsnapped the poppers and pulled it up over her head, Vaggie raising her arms to ease the removal, and let it fall to the floor.

Apparently her teasing had worked better than she thought because the second it was off Vaggie pounced on her, burying her fingers in Charlies long golden locks and kissing her passionately, her tongue sliding into her mouth as naturally as breathing and making Charlies head spin. The princess clung to her back, moaning softly as Vaggie sucked on her tongue and rubbed her body against hers.

The two demoness' were so wrapped up in eachother that they almost forgot about the third party in the room.

"Hey. _Hey!_ Hello? Still tied to your fuckin' bed here, when do I get a little action, huh?"

With twin sighs that had nothing to do with pleasure they broke apart and looked over at the bed. Angel was starting to look uncomfortable, squirming on the bed with a rising erection between his legs. The sight of it thrilled Charlie as she imagined riding it while Vaggie watched. 

Letting go of her lover she walked over to the bed, every creamy inch of skin exposed and long blonde hair tumbling past her shoulders. She leaned over Angel with her hands behind her back, and the spider met her stare with a cocky smile.

Charlie smiled too. This was going to be so much fun!

"You're not very polite are you, Angel? You know its rude to interrupt other people when they're busy"

Angel pouted adorably, tilting his head "I'm sorry, Mommy. Was I a bad boy?"

"Yes, you were" Charlie stroked a hand over his hair, softly at first. Then her hand tightened into a fist that yanked Angels head back with a pained hiss from the spider, and Charlie leaned down until their lips were almost touching "I think its time for you to learn some manners..."

She wrapped her other hand around Angels chin and kissed him hard, moaning aloud on contact. Holy shit, his lips were soft, and they tasted like the sweetest sugar! Eager for more Charlie coaxed his mouth open with her tongue and slipped it inside, where Angel met her eagerness with his own.

After a minute of indulging the unique flavour of Angels tongue-and the thing he did with it that made her kneeknees quake. Where the Hell did he learn _that?!-_ she opened her eyes and caught Vaggies, who was watching her and Angel with obvious enjoyment, her nipples tightly pebbled on her breasts and her thighs subtly rubbing together.

Charlie smiled against Angels lips, and with one hand beckoned her over. She separated her mouth from the spiders and let go, and Angel looked up at her with lust blown eyes, breathing hard and his lips dark and swollen. Stroking the bottom one with one finger, she leaned towards him.

"Do you want more, Angel?"

Angel nodded eagerly, his hips shifting on the bed with barely contained arousal. Charlie hummed, tapping her chin "I don't think you really deserve it, though. You were very rude today during our group session, why should I give you anything?"

Angel whimpered "I-I'm sorry! I promise, I won't do it again, I'll be a good boy, Mommy!"

His obvious desperation made Charlie's arousal rise, and she was already growing slick between her thighs. The twitching erection was looking more and more tempting, but she wouldnt give in, not yet. Angel had to be properly taught, first.

"Vaggie, come over here, baby" 

Vaggie did, eagerly, and Charlie stole a kiss before taking her hands and guiding them down to Angels fluff "Have a little fun here, okay?"

Vaggie smiled and nodded, and as Charlie walked around the bed she heard Angels pathetic whimper as slender grey fingers slid through his fur and played with his nipples. She arrived at the end of the bed and what she saw pleased her greatly. Angel was barely keeping himself in check, his legs taught and erection bobbing against his belly. Reaching out she slid her hands up Angels thighs and felt the spider twitch as she smoothed her hands over his skin, drawing closer and closer to his stiff member. She heard the spider moan softly, hips twitching into her hands as they stroked over his pelvis. Finally she grabbed his erection, hot and violet and throbbing, and Angel let out an agonised moan. A muffled agonised moan.

Charlie looked up and saw her girlfriends face firmly attached to the spiders, her tongue moving in and out of his mouth at a punishing pace as she pinched his nipples. The princess placed one hand on her hip "Vaggie!"

There was a wet smacking sound as the sinners separated "What?"

"Not now! He has to learn some manners first, remember?"

Vaggie pouted "Not my fault, he tasted like you..."

Charlie laughed softly, then returned to the task at hand (pun intended) she looked at Angel, who was starting to sweat now that his dick was _finally_ receiving some attention. Slowly she slid her hand up the length of him, taking in Angels soft noises on enjoyment, and when she got to his tip she swirled her thumb around it, his precome lubing the digit. When Angel moaned again Charlie dug their thumbnail into his urethra and the spider yelped.

"I didn't say you could make any noise, Angel. You don't make any noise unless I give you permission, understand?" 

Angel nodded frantically and bit his lip.

"Vaggie, give him a little extra, okay?"

Vaggie eagerly complied and lowered her head to suck Angels nipples. Long legs kicked out and the spider bit his lip so hard Charlie smelled his blood as he tried not to make any noise. His fangs drove deeper when Vaggie bit him.

Perfect.

"Angel, you weren't very nice to Baxter today, were you? I finally get him to open up, and then you have to make fun of him and make him clam up all over again. Its _so frustrating!_ Don't you think so?"

Again no response. Really, he was very good at this! "Do you have something you want to say to me, Angel? You can speak, n-"

"I'm sorry! Holy f-fuckin' shit, I am sorry! Just p-please... _please!"_ he arched his hips with a needy whine and gasped as Vaggie raked her fangs over his neck.

Charlie beamed "Did you hear that, Vaggie? He just apologised _and_ said please! I think he's getting it!"

Vaggie lifted her head with a smile "Are you sure? I think he may need a little more education..."

Charlie giggled lightly "Why not?"

Honestly the waiting was starting to get to her, too. Her core was aching for some satisfaction and the thrill of two beautiful naked demons in her bed following her every command was driving her wild! It was intoxicating, she didn't want to wait anymore!

Letting go of Angels erection (which almost caused the spider to break completely) she climbed onto the bed and on top of him, resting her damp core on the head of his erection, almost slipping it inside. Angels head rocked back and he shifted his hips, desperate to plunge into her and Charlie was just as desperate for him to do it. But not yet, just a little more.

She leaned down, pressing her body over Angels fluffy pink one and marvelling at the warmth as she brushed a kiss over his lips.

"I want you to fuck me, Angel" she said lowly. Angels harsh breath hit her lips "And I want you to eat Vaggie out while you do, tell me if you can do that"

A grin crossed Angels flushed cheeks "Yeah baby, I can do that" he then darted forward and kissed her until Charlie grabbed his neck and shoved him back down. She wagged a finger in his face.

"Naughty"

Angel winked.

Charlie rolled her eyes, sat up, and held a hand out to Vaggie "Okay?"

In response her lover practically leapt in the bed and hooked a leg over Angels body so that she was straddling his torso, facing aeay from the pornstar. She pulled Charlie close, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and a hand on the back of her head as she kissed her thoroughly. Charlie hummed, kissing her back as she ran her hands down her beautiful body, stroking her belly and chest.

A whine broke through the delicious fog the girls had wrapped themselves in, and they regretfully separated. Charlie couldn't get over how beautiful Vaggie looked right now, flushed and sweaty and trembling with arousal. She kissed one rosy cheek, then took hold of her hips and guided them until they hung over Angels face. Then, finally, she reached back, took ahold of the spiders member, and shuffled down until she could lower herself onto its impressive length.

"Aah..." her eyes closed as she was finally filled, the large organ spreading her open with every inch she sank on and filling her so deliciously until her pelvis let the furry pink one beneath her. Inside she could feel Angels member twitching desperate for release.

"Angel, do you think you've learned your lesson now? Answer me"

"Y-yes! Fuckin' yes!" the spider cried, almost in pain from arousal and the princess' tight heat wrapped around him.

"Then what do you say?"

"P-please! _Please,_ Mommy, please let me move, please!"

Charlie grinned "Go on"

The words seemed to release a catalyst in the porn star and at first he thrusted so hard that Charlie was almost knocked off of his hips. The princess gasped, electricity crackling up her spine.

"Ah, ah, oh that feels good...haa...V-Vaggie!" she breathed, the moth was watching her with a hungry eye, still unsatisfied "Angel, do Vaggie! Now!"

Vaggie lowered herself down and it was evident immediately when the spider got to work. Vaggie moaned as her head lolled forward, long silver hair falling out in front of her and brushing Angels belly. She ground into his face, hands clenching into the bedsheets "F-fuck!"

With a gutteral moan of her own Charlie leaned forward and took Vaggies lips with her own again, wrapping her arms around her waist and snaking her hands up her sides until they were filled with her soft breasts. Vaggie gasped against her mouth, her own hands reaching out to reciprocate, and Charlie whined as her nipples were expertly plucked and stroked by slender fingers. She smoothed her thumbs over Vaggies and the demoness moaned against her, rocking forward to press desperately against her, her belly sweat slick and trembling.

Charlie stroked her breasts one final time before sliding one hand down her clavicle, past her belly, then nestled in between Vaggies thighs and through her silvery pubic hair to toy with her clit.

The sweet moth whimpered, wrapping her hands in Charlie's hair and kissing her deeper, her hot, harsh breaths sweeping over Charlie's cheeks and making her body burn even hotter. She didn't know how long she was going to last, the feeling of her loves soft skin under her hands combined with the feeling of Angels hard cock thrusting powerfully into her driving her crazy with sensation. She rocked harder into him, raising her body and slamming back down onto him over and over as she stroked Vaggie, watching her face contract and gasp from what Angel was doing to her, she could hardly take it!

"W-what is he d-doing to you-AH GOD! FUCK!-tell me, what's he doing to you, baby?"

Vaggie gasped wildly as she tried to find the coherency to speak. Charlie could feel her orgasm building in her stomach, Angels cock stroking her higher and higher. Vaggies hands squeezed her lovers breasts, sinking her nails in, and she hissed from the dual sensations of pain and pleasure.

"H-he-he..." Vaggie moaned, writhing on Angels face, rocking her hips forward "He... _oh dios mio, eso es asombroso!_ His tongues inside me...he's fucking me with it...Ch-Charlie, it feels so fucking good!"

"Tell me!" Charlie pleaded, squeezing herself around Angel as he thrusted harder and more erratically into her, no doubt as close to the edge as they were "Tell me how it feels, baby!"

"It feels...oh fuck, it feels...oh fuck, oh _fuck,_ oh God, Charlie, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking come, babe!"

"Do it! I wanna see you! You're so fucking hot! _Mi amor!"_

That did it. Vaggie rocked her head back and her whole body tensed as she tossed her head back and screamed out to the ceiling, grinding down as her orgasm pulsed through her and injected liquid bliss into her veins. Charlie smiled even as the sight of it made her womanhood drip and her arousal roar. She was almost there, so close...

As Vaggie lazily climbed off of Angel and settled into the side of the bed Charlie leaned back and rocked her hips at a punishing pace, determined to find her own release. Now that his mouth was free he too was making soft, stifled sounds of pleasure, but Charlie was too far gone to reprimand him, she wanted to come, she wanted it so bad, so fucking _bad!_

Finally her orgasm hit, and it was like being hit by a freight train of exstacy. She wailed as she was carried into bliss, barely aware of the way Angel tensed up and the sudden warmth of his release in her belly. She moaned loudly, his finish triggering a bunch of mini-climaxes that left her shaking.

She hung over him for a moment, collecting herself until she could slide off of him (both of them whined when his soft cock slipped out of her) and climbed up the large bed to his unoccupied side. More than anything all she wanted was to lie down and sleep, but she had to see to Angel first. Sitting up on her knees she untied his upper hands and heard him make a soft noise of relief.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, her voice a little hoarse from the screaming. Surprisingly, the porn star was able to chuckle.

"Are you kiddin'? I've been tied into weirder positions than this, babe" he said, his voice just as rough as hers. 

Charlie shook her head and rolled him gently onto his side to unbind his other two sets of hands, having to pick at them a little from where he'd tugged in his restraints, but eventually all six hands were free and she rolled the spider onto his back before settling down beside him, pulling the floral bedsheets over their bare bodies.

She was just about to close her eyes when she heard a soft swish and saw a slender grey arm drape itself across Angels steadying torso. Charlie smiled warmly, reached her own arm across and took Vaggies hand, linking their fingers together in a sweet embrace.

Vaggie hummed happily "How do you feel now, hun?"

Charlie smile grew "Much better, Vaggie, thankyou" 

"Uh, what about me?" Angel said from between them "Don't I get a word'a thanks? Or did I get my dick and face pounded for nothin'?"

Vaggie snorted "Shut up, dick, you're getting paid, aren't you?"

"Doesn't mean I wouldnt like a little appreciation! Hookers have feelings too, ya know!"

Charlie hummed a laugh as Vaggie made a noise of exasperation. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek "Thank-you, Angel!"

"See, was that so hard?" the spider grinned, and there was a shift in the bed as he pulled out his top arms and wrapped them both around their waists, pulling them in for a snuggle.

Charlie sighed, burying her face into Angels fluff and stroking the back of Vaggies hand with her thumb. She felt so good, so happy, so relaxed, here in bed with Angels sugary scent and Vaggies soft touch. 

"So Angel" said Vaggie, who had reluctantly buried her cheek into the spiders fluffy fur too (it was just so soft!) "Did you learn your lesson?"

Angel laughed softly "I sure did, toots"

"Which was?"

"Fuck with more sinners so I get to do this again!"

Both demoness' groaned. Charlie sighed "Sounds like someone needs another lesson, to me! And next time, we're using the ball gag!"

"Yay!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, please comment and kudos :3


End file.
